Prove it
by Inner Abyss
Summary: Kenpachi has a little fun with the new rookie captain..


YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

Kenpachi x Male OC

Review.

* * *

Prove It…

"Ah! Yes! There! Harder.. Nghn.." came a shrill, male cry, that could possibly alarm the whole 11th division.

A bed creaked its springs protesting to the combined weight on it as it rocked back and forth. The headboard hit the wall rapidly and roughly creating a loud echoing sound, with the equally loud sound of moans and groans coming from the two connected bodies on it. The figures kissed roughly and hotly pulling away only to voice their pleasure before lip locking again roughly. The man on the bottom was basically being jackhammered into the bed by the larger that held his hips in a bruising grip, grunting with each thrust he delivered. They held their bodies together, legs around waists, and arms around shoulders, anything that would bring them closer together.

The man above was very well known. Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven, the "devil" himself. He had a brash and rough personality and was a fighting machine.

The man below him.. Well. Let us rewind back a couple of hours…

It was just some days after the Muramasa event, and everything was being restored when the Gotei 13 received their newest captain for squad three. He was rather… different. He had black hair that stuck out in odd directions and was complimented by piercing red eyes. His skin complexion was fair and he was lean and built, like he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. To some they expected him to be like Byakuya.,"A block of ice", but clearly he surprised them with his easy going and forward behavior. His name was Misaki, and he will have you thinking second thoughts before you make fun of his name. He practically carried squad three with his own hands, and was the heartthrob of many women, and some men included. The only flaw about him was that he really had a tendency to drink a little over his limit.

Which bring us even further into the situation with Kenpachi and Misaki..

To celebrate Misaki's inauguration into squad three, the captains decided to throw a little welcoming party with a shit-load of sake to accompany it.

"CHEERS! To.. –hiccup-.. You Misaki-san… -hiccup-"came the slurred exclamation from non-other than Captain Shunsui as he raised his glass spilling some sake in the process. He let out a tiny giggle and proceeded to collapse onto Ukitake, who seemed to be the only one trying to keep the other from going all "party animal". "Please show some decency, Shunsui." He spoke softly.

Misaki nodded raising his glass in respect, before taking his seat at the table again with, Unohana. "Thank you for this welcoming gift, but really you shouldn't have." Misaki spoke as he gazed at the now laughing Unohana. "It was the least we could do besides it's a good chance for you to acquaint yourself with the rest. By all means you already know enough about me. Go on don't be shy." She said as she literally pulled the young male form his seat and pushed him towards another table. And so the night began, where Misaki had got to know a little more about the Captains. He really didn't get much from Byakuya only a glare and the cold shoulder, same with Sui-Feng only she thought of him as a "perverted, hormonal, teenage boy." Shunsui was out of the question since he was drunk off his mind and Ukitake was too busy trying to get him to go home. Hitsugaya was only interested half mindedly, and replied with one word. The rest either had left or were drunk off their mind leaving… Kenpachi. Misaki upon seeing Kenpachi he instantly feared the male and made a note to avoid him as much as possible. Well too bad, he wasn't in the situation to do so.

Gathering whatever courage he had, Misaki slowly made his way over to the man who was currently sitting alone and seemed to be deep in thought. Misaki forced back any horrid thoughts and sat down with a _flop_, startling the larger male out of his trance. Forcing back a laugh he smiled instead, "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.. Just thought I sit here an-" "Get to know me because Unohana told you too…" came the gruff response. The look on Misaki's face resembled that of a fish out of water. His mouth was gaped wide open, along with his eyes. It took some time before he snapped out of it and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ahh.. How did you know?" he asked dumbly mentally smacking himself in the forehead for his stupidity.

He shivered when the larger male gave a shit-eating grin and narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't take a hollow to know, _kid_." he smugly said taking a shot of sake breathing out afterwards. Misaki's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and decided to ignore it as the male let out boisterous laugh and smacked the table knocking over empty shot glasses. Misaki could've sworn he felt his eardrum burst. Kenpachi gave that wicked grin he gave to anyone else and didn't fail to catch the shiver that passed through the younger infront of him,

"Tch. I see you don't like being called kid, _kid_." He said putting emphasize on the word.

Misaki nearly lost it and instead of blowing a gasket and getting decapitated from head to toe, he stood from his chair and smacked the table and leaned forward with a glare. It was as if he was staring into the face of death.

"I am **not** a kid." He said sternly hoping to have some effect on Kenpachi, it did nothing. The "devil" merely laughed and shoved Misaki back in his seat. "Then prove it to me.." he grinned, shoving a bottle of sake into the middle of the table.

"Whoever drinks who under the table wins. If you win, I'll leave you alone. If I win, it won't be pretty for you for the next week."

Misaki smirked and nodded. "Deal."

Hour after hour, drink after drink, led Kenpachi still sane and Misaki hammered. The younger male was practically swooning and looked like he could pass out any minute. Kenpachi had to give it to him, he held out longer than anybody he ever drank with. The bar was empty by now and Kenpachi had to carry the younger male over his shoulder to his division, only stopping for the other to puke his guts out. Misaki groaned, mumbling words that Kenpachi deciphered incoherently and instantly decided to bring the other to his division since it was closest. Halfway there, Kenpachi had felt Misaki squirm in his grip and set him down thinking he was going to puke again. Misaki swayed and side stepped before falling backwards, luckily Kenpachi had caught him causing him to look up and grin stupidly.

"Has anyone.. (hiccup).. anyone ever told you how big (hiccup) and strong you are..?" he slurred turning as he ran his hand over the others chest before sliding it into his robes only to have it jerked out. Kenpachi breathed as he could easily smell Misaki's arousal and did everything in his willpower to refrain from taking the younger right there in the street. Misaki grinned as if reading his thoughts and leaned forward once more pressing their bodies together and gave a low moan.

"Did I even tell you.." he trailed off and stood on his tippy toes and placed his mouth beside the 11th division captain's ear, "I like to be dominated by men such as yourself?" he whispered hotly and licked the others earlobe, satisfied at the shiver he received. Kenpachi snapped…..

Which brings us to the situation now..

Misaki whimpered as Kenpachi pulled out and flipped him onto his hands and knees, but quickly gasped as his entrance was plowed back into. "Ah! Un! Kenpachi!" he cried out as his prostate was grazed by the thick member in him. Kenpachi grunted as he leaned forward and licked up the others back, increasing his pace as the sound of skin slapping against each other rang out.

Moaning like a bitch in heat, Misaki clenched the white sheets in his hands tightly to the point where his knuckles turned a white as he felt a coil in the pit of his stomach tighten unbearably. Unbeknownst, Kenpachi had the same feeling and gripped both of the rookies hips, letting loose jagged thrusts until he pulled unexpectedly once more and flipped Misaki over and pulling the younger on top of him.

"Kinky.." the red eyed male breathed and lowered himself once more on Kenpachi's arousal breathing out a moan.

Kenpachi's thought were awry as the tight heat around him surrounded him further. God, this kid had something going for him. He did everything he could to prevent from tearing the kid in half and gripped his Misaki's hips once more (which were already had blue bruises forming) and brought him down roughly until the other took hold of the movement. Misaki bounced and placed a hand to the center of Kenpachi's chest as he circled his hips, eliciting a rough groan. He grinned and licked his lips as Kenpachi began moving more roughly. No second he felt that coil again, tightening, tightening, tightening until he felt it could tighten no more. Misaki threw his head back screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Kenpachi! I'm gonna- AH!" he cried out as he came hard, spurting his essence forth onto Kenpachi's chest. His entrance tightened unbearably around Kenpachi bringing Kenpachi to his own orgasm, spilling deep into his entrance, causing the younger to shiver as he was filled with hot liquid. Misaki gave a sated groan, but whimpered when he was pulled off Kenpachi's flaccid member and collapsed onto the older male in a panting heap.

The sound of breath trying to be regained and pounding heartbeats could be heard as the two captains shifted till Misaki laid his head on Kenpachi's chest, who wrapped an arm around him using his free hand to cover them with a blanket.

"I'll have to admit, I haven't had a good fuck like that in a while. I guess you win, kid. Kid? Hey kid.."

Kenpachi looked down and sure enough Misaki was knocked out cold, breathing softly as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, his cheeks still flushed from sex. Kenpachi sighed and held the other closer to him as he slowly slipped into a slumber himself..

THE END.

* * *

I think I did bad.. oh well atleast I tried. ;p


End file.
